Never let me go
by diiirtydeeds
Summary: A man's heavily guarded broken heart plagued by loneliness over the years has finally begun aching just enough to let someone in. Someone willing to put all of those pieces back together and never let them go, but is it worth it? Can he really look past the fear of being hurt and let someone finally show him what it means to feel loved and cared for? Warning: M/M pairing
1. Prologue

All his life, Dean Ambrose has thought of himself as a worthless piece of garbage from the wrong side of the tracks that no one will ever love or accept like normal people. The constant pain from being neglected and hurt over the years has driven him to build walls around himself to keep others out. No matter how hard anyone's ever tried to be his friend or to show him just an ounce of affection, it's a waste of time—a lost cause, even. He doesn't believe that he deserves any of it, he doesn't feel like it's even possible. But despite his issues, Dean, like any other human being gets lonely. It drives him crazy.

If only there was someone out there who would just—take a chance.

Night after night, Dean buries himself in booze, stale leftovers, and faceless lovers hoping to feel anything other than that gnawing loneliness, but it's always the same. They're all the fucking same—All the goddamn same. Maybe it really is time to stop wondering 'what if' – Stop dreaming. After all, dreams are for fairy tales and his life is anything but that.

The only thing even worth caring about or finding happiness in is his career in wrestling. It's something he's actually good at, something he can put his all in to—his heart and soul. And it actually works for a while. Hell, he's even made a few friends. Something he'd never even thought was possible, but he's done it quite a few times since joining the Shield. Since joining the Shield, things have gone well for Dean. He's grown as a wrestler and as a person. And who wouldn't when being teamed with and practically living with two of the most amazing guys he's ever met. They sort of reminded him of the few independent guys he used to run with for a good few years back before he made it to the WWE.

If it weren't for Seth and Roman, Dean probably never even would've made it to the main roster. He'd become just as he'd always thought of himself—forgotten. In fact, Dean was damn near out the door by the time they called him into a meeting with the two other men, gave them the idea and threw them out into the crowd. And from that day up to now, it's been one hell of a ride.

But once again, the vicious cycle has returned and Dean's found himself alone. A single's career. There's nothing to complain about though. He's happy for once. Still part of the main product, Dean's got a good thing going so far all on his own and the plus side of feuding with Seth? He still gets to hang out with someone he knows, though it's not the same as it was before. Nothing's the same anymore. Seth's his 'enemy' and Roman's off doing his thing for the titles. So he's guarded again, keeping his distance because the fear of being hurt is just something he refuses to go through again.

And who knows? Maybe he's just paranoid because of the past. Or maybe he's right and everyone's just out to get him, make him miserable. Either way, there's just got to be a cure for this never-ending loneliness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Ro!" Dean held the phone to his ear as the once known Powerhouse of the Shield greeted him, "No... I'm good. Getting' ready to head out to get something to eat, I'm fuckin' hungry. What about you?"

Roman chuckled softly at the cheerfulness in Dean's voice, something he recognized to be a rare thing lately. "I just got back from the gym, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to Chili's? I'm meeting a few of the guys there and they asked if I'd get a hold of you. So what do ya say, you wanna come with us?"

Dean chewed on his lip quietly for a moment as he thought it over, shrugging to himself. It was better than nothing, "Who's going…?" Part of him wondered if it was even true that the other guys wanted to hang out with him when all of them had already arranged to go together, but he didn't push it. He knew Roman was his friend and always wanted to hang out. At least he could count on him.

"From what I know? You and I, Seth, and I think Antonio. I'm not too sure. C'mon, Deano. There's no harm in saying yes. I'll be there. It won't be that bad. I promise. And if it is, you can kick my ass later, alright?" Roman knew saying that would earn a smile from the younger man, a smirk on his face while he listened to the quiet breath on the other side of the phone.

"Fine. I'll meet you down in the lobby in a bit?" Dean sighed, trying to make it seem like he wasn't too thrilled about the outing even if he was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick rinse and I'll text you when I'm going down there. Don't chicken out on me either. I know where you're stayin', blondie." Roman laughed as he threatened the other playfully, "See ya in a bit, Dean."

Dean laughed, head shaking slightly. "Sure, sure. See ya soon, big man."

* * *

Dean stared into his phone screen as he read the message over again, the doors to the elevator opening up with a ding that echoed into the lobby signaling that Roman was finally there. He stood and brushed off his clothes, smiling as the bigger man came closer to where he'd been waiting. "About time! Did you get to put your makeup on too?"

Roman rolled his eyes, pulling the younger to him as his arm went around his neck. "Hush, boy. I had to get the smell of the gym off me. Not my fault your ass came down here early. Told you I was gonna text you."

"Yeah, well, I got bored. There wasn't anything on the TV, but at least here I got to people watch." Dean scoffed, swatting at his best friend's chest as he pulled away from his grasp. "We're not walkin', right?"

"Ah, come on, Dean. It's only a few blocks away. It won't kill you."

Dean pouted slightly, arms folded over his chest at the thought of having to walk. "Fine. I'll walk, but you're gonna pay for me." He grinned widely, leading the way out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk to begin their walk which turned out wasn't too long.

Roman opened the door to the restaurant letting Dean go in first, following suit and scanning the place for the familiar faces of Seth and Antonio. "There they are." He pointed out the two other men to Dean, leading the way through the somewhat crowded place. It was a big table, room for about eight people. Dean cocked an eyebrow as he noticed Seth and Antonio sitting apart, seeing a purse on one chair and extra drinks at the table.

"You two got dates or somethin'?" It was the first thing out of Dean's mouth and he instantly regretted it as Randy Orton and an unknown woman came walking over towards the table at that precise moment.

Seth cleared his throat, smiling as the two others joined them all now. "Dean, you know Randy. Randy, Dean and… Roman." Randy nodded to the two others as Seth introduced them all, shifting closer to the two toned man. "And that's Toni's girlfriend." The young woman waved to the two newer men at the table and smiled, Antonio's arm going around his girlfriend then.

"We only ordered drinks, but when you're ready… I can call the waitress back over?" Seth asked mostly to Roman because of the look on Dean's face, telling him that he was a little upset and he knew how that went.

Roman nodded, taking a menu to look at, lifting it up just enough to cover his mouth so he could mouth an apology to Dean who looked more than pissed off now.

Dean shrugged, scanning the menu to look for something decent to order, deciding on some appetizer dish and a soda since he'd suddenly lost his appetite.

Before long the waitress was there taking orders, the time given to Dean to turn to Roman now. "I thought you said this was just guys hanging out?!" Dean spoke in a rushed whisper to Roman, glaring at him and shaking his head.

Roman laughed nervously, putting an arm to the back of Dean's chair as he leaned in to whisper to him. "I'm sorry, okay? I lied and you're pissed. I just didn't want to come alone and I figured since neither of us ever have dates or are in relationships that you'd take one for the team…"

Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes yet nodded to the other man. Sure it sucked, but it wasn't like he was being forced to do anything other than eat and talk to a few people. He could handle that. At least for now, but he made a mental note to get back at Roman later. What he didn't like was how cozy Seth and Randy seemed to be, the two men practically dry humping each other off in their own little world on the other side of the table. At least Antonio and his girlfriend had the decency to keep things to smiling at each other occasionally and light conversation with him and Roman.

Thankfully the food came right away, everyone focusing on their individual plates and the conversation pretty much halted as mouths chewed carefully and politely.

"So are you two… together?" Randy suddenly blurted out with a wide smirk, curious to know what the deal was between the two men across from him, his date's former teammates.

Dean glared at Seth, knowing how Randy was and that it was done to pick at them both because he knew that the older man didn't really like him or Roman much.

"Not really, no. It's just a date. One date. Who knows what's in the future for us, y'know?" Roman answered suddenly making Dean's face flush and almost choking on his soda. He tried to avoid the topic, but he knew Randy would never get off their case if he didn't say something. He shot Dean a sympathetic look then, reaching a hand out to pat him on the back while he coughed.

"You okay, Dean?" The group said in unison.

The blond nodded, waving them all off as he got up suddenly and excused himself to the bathroom, he couldn't have been more embarrassed.

It took about ten good minutes before Roman realized Dean wasn't going to come out of the bathroom, excusing himself from the table now to go check on the other man. He sighed, a hand running back through his hair as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, eyes scanning the small room and stalls until he saw feet pacing back and forth confirming that Dean was there. He walked over to the stall and knocked lightly before calling out, "Dean… You can't stay in here forever, you know. And honestly, it's not a big deal. I lied to the guys, it's not like I touched you or anything. Come on out. Please…"

Dean froze as the words echoed off the walls, practically holding his breath the whole time. It wasn't that the words had bothered him, but that he'd called it a date. He'd never even once said he was into guys and now everyone at that table was going to think so. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you just put me on blast like that, Ro? I thought we were friends… Now everyone's gonna think we got somethin' going on. I'm not… we're not…"

The obvious frustration in Dean's voice let Roman know that he'd messed up, unintentionally upset his best friend over stupid little white lies. "You're right. I'm sorry, I should've told you the truth, but I was afraid you'd freak out and then I'd be alone here with those two and their dates. You know how Randy is. Can you just cut me some slack this once? I swear I'll make it up to you."

A brief pause and silence fell into the bathroom, but finally Dean unlocked the stall door and stepped out. He still looked upset, but at least he wasn't hiding anymore. "You owe me. Big time." Dean tried to keep a straight face as he said it yet a smile broke out on his face as he looked up into greyish blues. "Now come on. We better get back before they think we're doing something in here. Then you're really gonna owe me." With a quick jab of his elbow into Roman's side, Dean led the way out of the bathroom and back over to their table to try and fix the awkward situation they'd been in.

Light chatter amongst the three couples began once things were settled down a bit, everyone in much better moods now than they had been before. Dean was even cracking jokes now at Seth's expense, but they all let it go for the sake of having a good time.

"We're gonna head on out, it's getting late. We have two hours before the show." Randy spoke abruptly, eyes on his watch as he tried to think of his scheduling and then looked over to Seth with a wink.

"Yeah, we're gonna get going, too." Roman was next, standing up and tossing a couple twenties down for his and Dean's meals. "Come on, Deano. We got somewhere to be." He motioned with his head for the blond to follow, waving to the two other couples before his arm went around Dean to guide him out of the restaurant.

"Thanks…" Roman finally said as he turned the corner of the building to walk down the sidewalk back to the hotel.

"Yeah, you're welcome as long as you don't pull that crap on me again, alright?" Though he was serious, Dean smirked as he met the Samoan's gaze. "It was a nice date, by the way. You're such a gentleman paying the bill like that. Big spender and shit."

Roman laughed, arm going around the younger man's neck as if he were going to strangle him. "You're a little shit, you know that? But, thank you. Seriously. And I meant it. I owe you."

"Don't mention it, man. Anytime you need something like that, I guess I could take one for the team. Just don't lie to me. You know how much I hate that shit…"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise." Roman patted the other on the shoulder while they waited to cross the street, giving him an apologetic look.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about you make it up to me driving for the rest of this month? It's only two or three weeks and lets be real, I won't ever need you to be my fake date any time soon, so really... what else could you do for me?"

Roman cocked an eyebrow, but eventually he smiled and agreed to it. "Consider yourself Miss Daisy." The pair laughed and continued their walk towards the hotel, both in much better spirits than they had been back at the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2

"How come you don't go on dates more often?" The words filled the silence that plagued the car so randomly that Dean had to ask Roman to repeat the question just to be sure he'd heard him correctly. He'd been half asleep now, laying in the backseat comfortably as he could while the older man drove from the arena they'd been in that night towards the next city. It was only a few hours away and once they got there they knew they could sleep until at least eight in the morning without having to worry about being anywhere until later on that night. It had been a week since the deal had been made, Roman driving Dean around because he'd agreed to be his date and play like the two had something going on. Though Dean wasn't thrilled about the idea, he let it slide because he got to hang out with his best friend and he didn't have to drive as much as he did when he'd traveled with Renee.

"I just don't. I haven't been on a date since back when I was still an independent guy. I've just been too busy and I don't want to deal with all the heart break. It's stupid and with the chicks around here? I'm more than likely gonna end up hurt." Dean shrugged, shifting in the seat to lay back down. He wasn't really in the mood to get into things with Roman but it had been the subject for their road trips since day one. He wasn't even sure why Roman was so curious. He just knew that the answers he gave would continue to be vague.

"But you and Renee have been on and off, haven't you? I mean, it's everywhere and shit… Did you know that?" Roman kept his focus on the road, only glancing briefly through the mirror back at Dean.

"We're not together. We've never been together. I might've slept with her, maybe, but nothing else. We're just friends. Plus, she drives sometimes and listens to awesome music. I don't see myself being with her and I think she's got a boyfriend, anyway… Why do you care all of a sudden?" Dean moved again, sitting up and leaning forward to look at the Samoan.

Roman turned his head a little and smiled, shrugging. "I'm just wondering. You never talk about any of this stuff. Don't you get lonely? I know I do."

"So… find a fuckin' girlfriend? I mean, come on, dude. Get laid, find a nice girl to settle down with, something. Why do you gotta ask me about my shit when you can just get yours?"

"Maybe I like someone." Roman said quietly, focusing on the road more, his face more serious as it had been before. Now it was his turn to be pissy.

"Great. Now go get 'em, tiger. I'm sure they'll like you back. You're fuckin' Fabio and shit." Dean tried to joke to lighten the mood, his hand patting his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll see." The older man dismissed the topic, his curiosity backfiring on him now that things began to shift their focus on him and his personal life and he wasn't exactly ready to travel down that path just yet, but he knew one day the timing would be right and he'd eventually let Dean in on his thoughts.

"Can we turn on the music, Ro? I don't wanna fall asleep on you like last time." Dean leaned over to reach for the radio dials, flipping through channels until he'd found a decent station. "Man, I've never felt this tired before. Fuckin' Orton's fault." The younger man leaned back into the seat again, rubbing a hand over his sore abdomen, the aching muscles a reminder of his brutal match with the Apex Predator a few hours ago.

"Yeah, he got you pretty rough out there. It's probably my fault. He hates my guts and thinks there's something going on between us, so naturally he goes after you. Probably thought if he hurt you bad enough I wouldn't get laid." Roman laughed, turning on the loop of a freeway that led them a few miles closer to their destination.

Dean shifted back into his laying position and groaned, burying his face in the seat. "Remind me to kick him in the balls the next match we have. Fuckin' asshole. He's got nothing to be pissed about. He's fucking Seth for fuck sakes. Why's he gotta mess with you and me for? Dude won whatever battle he's fighting."

"It's not just about sex, Dean. He legit doesn't like me and if he thinks we're together? That's even more of a reason to hurt you because it'll make me go after him… That's what he wants." Roman looked back through the mirror to see Dean was turned away from him and huddled up, waiting until he was on the main roads again before he stopped on the side of the road. "Hey… You sure you're okay? I can take you to the emergency room or somethin' for some pain meds."

"Nah, I'm fine, Ro. I'm just really sore all over. Nothin' an Advil, beer, and a massage won't get rid of."

Roman smiled, shaking his head and then pulled back onto the road. "I got all three of those comin' up soon as we get to our room, alright? After all, it's only fair. You are taking quite the punishment for my bullshit." A bit of sadness hit the Samoan then, never having meant to make all of this trouble for the other man. He hadn't thought that things would get this deep, but whenever it came to guys like Randy there really never was a way to tell what would end up happening.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, so this came out of the blue, but I am working on this as we speak. Don't know about you, but I was in need of more fic material. Got a few chapters written ahead of this, but I'd like to hear from you all. If you have any ideas/thoughts. Let me know. I'm always up for changing things up a bit and we all love when things don't always go as expected. I have no clear ending here and so that's leaving it up in the air. So go on and give me some feedback if you can. And as always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

A loud groan filled the hotel room as Dean threw himself onto one of the beds, arms and legs spread out carelessly as aching muscles suddenly felt as if they were on fire. "Fuck, you got the Advil, Ro? Need. Now."

Roman tossed their bags to the side except for the one that contained one of the store bags from when he'd bought the Advil in it, taking a few pills out and grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge then moving to stand in front of Dean. "Sit up for a second."

Roman smiled as Dean groaned, the blond moving to sit and staring up at the older man. "Gimme the damn pills, Ro." He held out both hands and glared, but it was no use. All he got from the other man was a laugh.

"You're adorable when you want something. Here…" Handing the pills to Dean, he moved to twist off the water bottle cap and handed it to the other so he could get to his business. "Stay off the beer until it kicks in, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded and handed the water to the other man before he began to kick off his shoes and undo his pants. The two going through their normal routine when checked into their room, Roman doing most of the heavy work that meant taking bags and separating them all as opposed to Dean's toss things to the side and deal with them later ritual.

"Can I have a beer now?" Dean shifted in the bed, back up against the headboard and staring at the Samoan with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna take a shower." Roman pulled his hair to the front and twisted it, a towel going over his shoulder along with his fresh set of clothing for the evening. "You need anything before I go in?"

Dean shook his head and twisted the cap on his beer off, taking a long sip before he groaned and got more comfortable. "Thanks, but I think I'm good now. You go do your thing." His eyes felt heavy and by the time he looked back up, Roman was gone but he could hear the water running.

Dean yawned, setting his beer down and pushed off the bed to look for his bag of snacks, not really seeing anything he felt in the mood to eat but yet decided on a bag of chips. He flipped through channels on the TV and settled on a movie he'd recognized, but couldn't quite think of the name. He'd moved to lay on his side now, one hand in his bag of chips while the other held his beer. It was like the nights before, the two men passing the time going about their business like usual. He enjoyed the bit of normalcy for once, not having had it in quite a while now. He could honestly say that he missed it, being surrounded by his two best friends, day in and day out. It wasn't like he'd ever hated being on his own, having his own bed and room to do as he pleased, he just missed the contact and light conversations.

Finally the door opened and out walked a glistening Roman, towel still wrapped around his waist and another in his hair. Dean did a double take, eyes lingering over the other man then turned away suddenly, having caught himself looking at his friend and feeling awkward about it for some reason. Maybe he was just tired or maybe he was just a little too medicated, he wasn't sure. But he was sure that he'd been staring. And for whatever reason, he knew he needed to stop. But he couldn't. Blue eyes found themselves lingering yet again, tongue sliding out over his lips involuntarily.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing now. He could've sworn he'd already gone through phase before, eying guys in that sense. He'd done it a while back when he was in his early twenties. Hell, he'd even made out with a few dudes before, but he didn't really dwell on the urges back then. Being in this business, it was best that a guy either didn't linger on the idea or did so in secret. Dean had just convinced himself that he wasn't and he simply never thought about it again. There had been a time when he and Seth had a brief encounter once upon a time ago, but nothing ever came of it and he sure as hell never brought that up again either. But lately, he'd been having to deal with it all over again. Ever since that date and because of things he'd overheard Randy saying. He tried to ignore the other man's words about his and Romans relationship, but now that he was here and practically staring a hole into the backside of the Samoan marvel as he dropped his towel—he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Roman could feel eyes on him and it made him smile, but he refused to turn around just yet. Slowly he moved, bending over slightly to pull on his boxers and mostly to give the younger man a show. He couldn't resist, turning suddenly. "You… okay?" Roman tried not to sound too amused by catching Dean in the act, fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers teasingly, at least in his mind.

Dean quickly caught himself as he'd been caught, clearing his throat and nodding, taking a long drink from his half emptied beer then setting it down. "Yep. I'm good."

Roman nodded, smiling mostly to himself while he moved around to gather up a few things then stood by Dean's bed. "So did you still want me to give you a massage or are you feelin' better now?" His arms folded over his chest then, staring down at the younger man as he waited for a response. He could already tell the answer would be a no, but it amused him to continue trying to push Dean's buttons now that he'd caught him staring. Part of him wondered what was going on in that crazy, fluffy, blond-haired head of his, hoping that it was about him. He'd waited for a moment like this for a good while now. So long he couldn't even remember when his feelings for the younger man had even begun.

"I… think I'm just gonna settle for a hot shower and call it a night, big man. Thanks though. Maybe next time?" Dean moved to stand, a hand patting the other man's bicep before he began to dig around in his bags for clean clothes and then a towel. He could've sworn that he felt eyes on him, but he tried to ignore it and went about his business only turning to see that Roman had his headphones on now and was in bed with a book in his hands. Thankfully for him, he knew that the warm shower would help calm him down some, maybe help him relax more, too. And dammit, he needed it. Badly.

* * *

Dean sat there on the sink counter, completely in the nude while he awaited the steam of the hot water to fill the bathroom, exhaling as he began to feel more relaxed in the warm foggy mess that began to fill the air. He couldn't get the images out of his head though. Roman's muscular physique, how his tanned skin glistened in the dimly lit hotel room, how his muscles flexed as he moved and changed. The images did things to his body that he'd never in a million years thought would be happening to him. His jaw tightened, trying to focus on anything other than the way his cock twitched at the mere thought of Roman, the pulsing even worse as he remembered his gorgeous ass when the towel dropped. Had he done that on purpose? No of course not. He didn't even know that Dean had been watching him, right?

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he finally stood up and moved towards the shower, double checking to make sure he had everything before he stepped in and slid the door shut. The hot water hit him hard, his skin only feeling it for a brief moment before it felt soothing to his aching body. Dean groaned out, rubbing at aching muscles and scrubbing the soap into his body gently. He tried like hell to ignore the semi-hardness of his cock, but the more he tried the more difficult it got. Arms came up as he leaned up against the tile wall, mumbling to himself to keep it together, but his control was slowly slipping.

"Fuck… me…" The blond said out loud, frustrated with himself for even thinking the way he was. "He did it on purpose." Dean suddenly realized that maybe all of this was some part of a cruel joke being played on him. Roman wanted him to go crazy thinking like this. He'd probably wanted it all along. It was probably part of some crazy plan Seth had to ruin him, make him weak and needy then crush him like the pathetic fool he was deep down. Yeah, that was it… Seth was trying to get to him through their mutual best friend. That was the only explanation. Quickly he reached up for the cold water dial, twisting it on completely as he shut the hot water off now and braced for impact. With a loud gasp, he spun under the cold water until his body was completely frozen.

There were no more thoughts of that nature, there was no more Roman invading his mind, there was just cold and shivering.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Trying like hell not to rush through this. I want it to go on as long as possible considering I don't have my fill of Ambreigns where I used to get it before. I won't give much away, but there will be a hell of a lot going on before we actually get to the actual shipping. I do hope you're liking this and please continue with any feedback or thoughts. I always enjoy them. *'s are for the incident involving Dean overhearing Randy. It's based off his memory of the actual event just so you know and aren't confused. As always, happy reading!_

* * *

Roman was deep into his book when he'd heard the sound from the bathroom that sounded like a moan, but he pulled his headphones off to listen closer. Hearing nothing, he shrugged it off and went back to his business. It amused him that Dean was slowly starting to come around, having been around him since back in developmental and up until now they'd never really talked about the subject, but Roman knew about Dean's past. He'd heard some stories from all of Dean's indie buddies who visited with them while they were in town and hanging out together. He knew deep down under all that closed off, standoff-ish bullshit that there was a good, love-craving man in there and he wanted to get to know that part of his best friend. He wanted to know everything and more.

Eyes shifted from the book to the bathroom door when it opened, seeing Dean peeking out at him then back inside the bathroom. He laughed to himself and lifted his book to cover his face, shifting in the bed so that he could give the younger man the privacy he craved. He could tell just by the way Dean was acting that he'd still been affected by everything and he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. But Roman couldn't help his wandering eyes, getting a good glimpse of perfect, toned muscle. Dean had worked hard on his new body and it certainly paid off, he had all the right lines and curves in all the right places, his slim waist and those perfect little round ass cheeks. Fuck. How desperate he was to take a bite out of that boy. Even for a white boy, Dean had a great little ass and Roman loved it.

He smiled to himself about it, setting his book down and moved to get up. "I'm gonna get another beer for you, one for me."

The second he heard the Samoan's voice just behind him, Dean jumped and shouted incoherently. "Jesus, fuck, Ro! Scared the shit out of me."

The older man laughed, a hand squeezing at Dean's shoulder. "Relax a little. I'm not gonna bite you."

Dean laughed nervously, pulling on his underwear on in the most awkward way possible as the other man moved over towards the fridge. Blue eyes following the other as he removed his towel now that he was covered. "I am relaxed. I'm perfectly fine. I was just in my zone and you snuck up on me is all."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, scared-y cat." Roman chuckled, purposefully letting his breath fall against the younger man's damp skin as he passed by him now and handed him his beer. "I'm gonna try and sleep after this. You should try and get some rest, too. Got another long night tomorrow."

Dean nodded, shuddering at the hair standing on the back of his neck. He could've sworn Roman was up to something, but then again—he could have just been overreacting like he was earlier. Yeah, that's it. All of it was just in his head. Roman wasn't up to anything other than the usual playfulness. That's all.

Taking a sip from the beer, the blond set it down on the nightstand that separated their beds and moved to put his things away. "I'll try…" It was all he could say as he focused on getting into his bed and under the covers. Usually he'd continue to stuff his face with snacks and beer, mess around and bother Roman, but tonight it just felt different. The seed had been planted in his mind not only by his best friend, but once more because of Randy's words that continued to play on repeat in his mind.

******* _"I swear that big Samoan fool gets all the good twinks. I mean, if you wanna call that Ambrose kid a twink. Lookin' all scruffy and disgusting… Still, though. He's probably never let anyone fuck him. Fuck, I bet he's a virgin. I can tell by how he was when I went out with that Rollins kid. All bent out of shape over the whole date thing when I asked. Lucky bastard. First he takes my spot and now he's taking what I want. A nice, tight little pretty boy. All I got is these leftovers. This one's been around a hell of a lot. There's no fun in that shit."_

_Dean had overheard the Viper talking to someone, but he didn't stick around long enough to figure out who. Those words he'd overheard had been enough to get him running away. What the fuck was that even about? Why was Randy even talking about him like that? They barely even knew each other. Hell, he'd gone out for drinks with the asshole back in the day. And what the hell was he talking about 'virgin'? Dean was anything but a fucking virgin._ *******

He kept thinking about what was going on or at least what he thought was, but the more he lingered on the actual idea that had developed in his mind, the more it seemed like it really had just been all in his head. A scenario that he'd made up all on his own.

But as time went on, Roman was off in his own world, listening to his music and laying down while Dean lay there and stared up at the ceiling. It took all he had to close his eyes and try to sleep, but it was quiet and the steady breathing from his best friend seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. He knew it was stupid and he probably should really just let it go. Just drop it and move on. It was the only option. But how? How could he forget something like this? How could he just let this go?

For Christ sakes, he caught himself checking his best friend out. What the hell was he even thinking? It's Roman. Roman fucking Reigns. But god was the man beautiful. He'd at least give him that. A hand rubbed over Dean's face then, turning to look over at the other man in his bed clearly fast asleep now. Fucking hell, he was beautiful. Even in his sleep.

His other hand already underneath the covers began to slowly work its way down over sculpted abs, fingers slowly dipping underneath the waistband of his own boxers as he dared to take another look over at the bigger man. Fingertips brushed lightly over the head of his cock experimentally, shuddering from the feeling. It had been way too long since he'd been touched or done it to himself, but there had always been a rule between the three of them when rooming together. No getting off unless the other was out of the room and a sign was left on the doorknob only this was different. This time he wanted Roman there so he could at least have a clear picture of what he was working with as his hand wrapped around the shaft, his free hand covering his mouth as he let out a breathy moan.

But he stopped. Telling himself that this was wrong. He couldn't be this way. Not with Roman. Roman was just his best friend, never anything more. At least when he'd done things like this with Seth there had been a reason. Seth had a feminine like touch and a skilled mouth, hips and ass, thick thighs that he could sink his teeth into. Roman was more masculine and he was pretty sure that he'd never be able to have him the way he pictured having anyone he slept with. He was the dominant one and he sure as hell wasn't going to bend over for anyone, so what was the point of all this?

His hand squeezed around hard cock, gently stroking himself at a steady pace. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to relax himself as he continued, the idea of Roman and him making it a little easier to get going. It was weird, but he just couldn't seem to help it. He figured maybe if he got one out of his system, the whole thing would just go away and let him relax once and for all.

There was no telling if Roman was truly asleep from where he was. For all he knew, Roman could've been faking it and watching him now, but he shook it from his thoughts and kept stroking. Things moved along slowly, the tightness of his climax slowly building in the pit of his stomach, his head pushed back into the mattress while in deep thought, hips thrusting up into his hand and he bit into his lip harshly to keep quiet. His mind went from Roman to the girls he'd been with to a porn he remembered like the back of his hand, muffled whimpers and moans escaping his hand covered mouth now. He was so close. So fucking close and then-

[**Ring. Ring. Ring.**] Fuck.

Dean turned to have his back facing the other man's bed now, panting as he tried to keep himself together and hoping by some miracle that the phone would stop.

[**Ring. Ring. Ring.**] Come on… Answer the fuckin' phone, you big fuck.

He tried like hell to hold onto the quickly fading arousal, but it was no use. He'd lost it all and now he'd have to suffer until a later time.

[**Ring. Ring. Ring.**]

Dean grabbed his pillow then, tossing it hard at the older man who finally woke up, cursing up a storm as he switched on the light to look around. Tugging his head phones off and shot a glare at Dean.

"What the fuck?" [**Ring. Ring-**]

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded rushed and by the sound of Roman's voice, it wasn't good news. "Son of a bitch. He did what?! Where are you? No, no. I'm coming to get you. Nah, its fine. We'll figure it out."

Dean slowly turned around now, curious as to what was going on, shifting onto his elbow so that he could see Roman better. "What's the matter..?"

Roman hung up the phone angrily, rubbing at his eyes. "Orton. Seth and he were drinking and because Seth chose not to let him get his dick wet, he made him walk the rest of the way to the hotel. He's only a few miles off, so I'm gonna go get him. He might have to stay with us tonight 'because they were rooming together. I'm… sorry. Did you wanna come with me?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I'll clean up the place a bit for when he gets here. Go… It's late and he shouldn't be out there like that."

Roman was quick to his feet and began to look for clothes, not even bothering to look up at Dean when he left the room. Sure he'd been in a hurry, but he knew what a grumpy Roman was like and with whatever it was Randy had done, he was more than sure that the other man would get his. Roman wasn't the type of guy to let someone mess with one of his boys no matter what.

Dean wasn't looking forward to Seth coming over, thoughts of the betrayal still playing in his mind. He knew it was mostly for the show, but the chair shots he'd received compared to that of what Roman had gotten, he'd felt like something more was behind all of that. He wasn't stupid. He knew about Roman and Seth having a secret little love fest here and there the entirety of the Shield's run. They'd always tried to hide it, but Dean knew. It was why he distanced himself from the two because he knew what happened when two other people fell in love. The third wheel got left behind, but to his surprise – when the group split up, Dean got to stay by Roman's side. It gave him more time to bond with the other, the two becoming closer than they'd ever been since they'd met.

And then something in Dean's mind clicked, maybe he was just out of the loop. Maybe they all knew something that he didn't? That had to be it. Making a promise to himself as he finished cleaning, Dean sat Indian-styled on the bed to wait on the two men to return and vowed that he'd get to the bottom of things one way or another. He had to know what the hell was going on. He just had to.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So sorry I couldn't get to an update yesterday some personal things came up. I will have two parts up for today because of this. Here's this now. It's not as great as I initially hoped for it to be, but it's still getting us to a point that I need it at. The last section is in bold and it is Seth/Randy POV in case of confusion. Happy reading!_

* * *

Dean was the first to wake the next morning, having fallen asleep before either of the two men had come back to the hotel room the night before. It hadn't taken him long to fall into a deep sleep once he was alone and he was so thankful for it considering he'd been having trouble for a few weeks now. Looking around, he'd noticed Seth was in bed with him, curled up to the side and his face buried in the pillow. It looked like he'd had a rough night, so he did his best not to move to disturb him. Not even a few second later, Seth turned and took hold of Dean's arm causing him to groan. He remembered that all too well. Seth was the clingy sleeper, he'd kept his grip tight on him plenty of times before when he'd needed to take a piss and he sure as hell wasn't about to do that again. Wiggling his arm, the blond struggled to get free which happened pretty easily only Seth stirred. "Fuck."

Seth whined, moving closer to Dean and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Don't move..." He pressed his lips to the blond's shoulder then, Dean's eyes widening at the gesture.

"Get off me, man." Dean growled now, frustrated by the predicament he was in.

Seth's eyes opened now, staring over at the angry blue eyes and then laughing softly. "Good morning, grumpy ass. See you still haven't changed a bit."

Dean rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away, shifting in the bed to face the younger man. "Shut up before I kick your ass off this bed, you little shit." The two men laughed, giving the other a rather awkward and lazy hug then settled back into their spots on the bed. "So what the hell happened to you last night? Heard Orton was being a dick? You okay or do I gotta kick his ass?" The subject had Seth look away from Dean, shaking his head. It was clear something was up, but he knew that nothing would come from that reaction. "Come on, Seth. You can talk to me. I know we're not… close or shit, but I still care about you."

"It's fine. He had a little too much to drink and took it out on me, but I told him to fuck off and then he left me on the side of the road. It was stupid. We were like not even a mile away from here. It's cool, though. I'm not even mad about it. Roman is. Said he wants to kill him." Seth smiled a little, shifting in the bed to look over at the bigger man still sound asleep. "You two not getting' cozy? I'm surprised… Thought you guys were messin' around." Part of him was generally curious, the other part wanting to know for a reason he couldn't even believe he was entertaining.

"What? Why would you even think that? We're just friends, Seth. Always have been. You know I'm not into that kinda stuff. Dating or being with a dude like that. I only made one exception and that was you three years ago. Why's everyone assuming we're together for anyway?" Dean frowned, a hand rubbing over his face in frustration. He hated being talked about and especially about this. He just couldn't understand why everyone was making this out to be such a big deal. Something that wasn't even happening.

"You… don't know, do you?" Seth laughed softly, reaching out to pat his friend on the head. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. It's not such a bad thing, you know."

Dean cocked an eyebrow when the younger man spoke, shaking his head. "Know what? What's going on? Why doesn't anyone ever fuckin' tell me shit? Fuck!" He spoke louder as he cussed, instantly covering his mouth and regretting it.

A loud groan fell from the other bed then, both men turning to watch as Roman shifted in the other bed and grumbled against the pillow. "Would you two shut the fuck up, tryin' to sleep over here…" Again the two men laughed, this time keeping quiet and giving the other man his peace for a little while. But Dean's mind would linger as the silence passed.

* * *

"Whose idea was it?" The question echoed off the walls of the hotel room, both men turning to look down at Dean as he lay on the opposite side of them now, the men having showered and gone out to eat a while before now just relaxing and enjoying the bit of free time together while they waited on Seth's apparent phone call from the hotel about another room or getting another with one of the incoming guys.

"Idea about what?" Seth spoke first, Roman shifting to get closer and nodding in agreement with the two toned man.

Dean turned onto his stomach and looked over to the other two then, "The date thing. Which one of you thought it was a good idea to invite me to be his date… I wanna know." Blue eyes shifted from Seth to Roman curiously, propping himself up on elbows now.

"M-Mine." Seth finally said after a few moments silence, looking down at his hands that lay against his lap. The guilt was slowly starting to eat at him, but he couldn't let anyone in on that secret. He knew it would hurt them all as well as his career if he let on to what he was up to. "I-I told him. He was going to bail on me and I didn't want to do a double date with them, so I begged him to ask you. W-Why?"

"Just wondering." Dean shrugged as he said it, bringing his thumbnail up to begin chewing at it. As much as he'd wanted to know the truth, he'd hoped to god that it hadn't been Seth. It would've made so much more sense if it truly had been Roman given all that was being hinted about him. At least he'd have known that it was him who wanted him there and not just a suggestion. Part of him still wondered if everything being said or assumed was even true. Did Roman actually like him? All signs supposedly pointed to a yes by everyone else's opinion, but still he couldn't believe that. He wasn't someone that anyone wanted. There was no way.

As the silence passed yet again, Roman could sense something was up with Dean, but he said nothing. How could he with Seth in the room? It wasn't right nor was it private and he knew how much Dean liked his privacy, so he made a mental note to bring it up later.

"It was a good fake date, Dean. You know you had fun. Stop thinkin' about it so much. It's okay." Seth smiled, an attempt at making light of the issue that was clearly bothering the blond. He couldn't understand why Dean had always been so stubborn about the idea of a man being someone he could spend time with. It might have been frowned upon in the business behind closed doors, but it was just a small little detail. The year they were in demanded for acceptance about this sort of thing. They'd be stupid to start getting rid of people who were into their own sex by now.

"You call that a good date? What kinda—Oh, never mind." Dean smirked at the youngest, taking a direct shot at his date and the standards he chose to have.

Seth sat up then, tossing a pillow at the blond. "Go to hell, Dean."

"Man… That was low. But you asked for it." Roman tried to hide his amusement, but failed as he looked from Seth to Dean and gave a wink.

Even the smallest gesture from Roman was enough to make Dean squirm internally. Everything that he'd heard up until now was just messing with his head so much that he wasn't even sure he knew what to believe anymore. First he heard Roman was probably into him, another was that he was and that the two were sleeping together. None of it made any sense.

Thankfully for him, Seth's phone rang to interrupt their conversation. The younger man got up and answered the phone, grabbing his bag finally. He was off. He'd found a roomie for the evening and was out of Dean and Roman's hair, as he'd put it. It was another hint being thrown at Dean, one he still didn't fully understand and he was too damn afraid to ask because if it were true he wasn't sure what he'd do with that information. It scared him yet- something felt right.

* * *

**"Did you do it?" Seth sighed, shaking his head at the rushed question that hit his ear the second he put the phone to it. Of course, that was all he cared about.**** He wanted to lie, say that he hadn't found out anything, but he knew that it would just lead to him having to go back to them and get it out of them.  
**

**"No, they're not together. I don't even think they've kissed or anything, to be honest. Dean's not even into him like I thought he would be. He said so himself. He has no idea why everyone's out to put them together because he doesn't do that."**

**"Bullshit he doesn't. I know one when I see one and he is fuckin' one." Randy was more frustrated than he sounded angry by that point, the waiting game something he didn't know how to do. He was used to things being handed to him or the people he wanted throwing themselves at him willingly, but Dean was different. And he liked different.**

**"I swear. He said that. Not me. You wanna ask him yourself, he'll tell you the same fuckin' thing. Can I go now or do you need me to do another errand for you?" Seth was beyond jealous that Dean was getting all of the attention, his attention. Randy was supposed to be for him, but instead he got an obsessed idiot who wanted his best friend. It reminded him of Roman all over again only- crazier.**

**Randy laughed, amused by the younger man's tone. "Nah, we're good. Get your ass over here, though. I missed you." **

**Now this was what he'd wanted. Seth's face lit up as the older man asked him to come over finally, an added kick in his step as he walked up the stairs to the floor that Randy was on. "I'll be there soon, baby. I missed you, too."**

**"Less talking, more walking, gorgeous." And with that, Randy hung up the phone and moved to get undressed. If he couldn't have what he really wanted with Ambrose, at least he could be satiated until that time came with Rollins.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Alright here we go, sorry for the wait! I lost my muse for writing this story for a good while, so I apologize immensely! But, never fear! I'm back and updating as of now. First we have a Seth flashback POV to start off this chapter. The first part is a flashback pre-Shield breakup. Goes back to Seth and Randy meeting up; Post-Shield breakup. Hope this clears up any confusion as to why things are the way they are. As always, feedback and enjoyment are highly recommended! _

* * *

***** "You like him, don't you?" Fingers curled in the dark locks that fell against his chest, the two toned man looking down at what he was doing instead of meeting the greyish blue gaze that he knew wasn't on him.

Roman sighed, a hand cupping the younger man's chin to force him to look up at him. "What did I say about that? I told you, it's always gonna be there. I can't help it, but I'm with you." A thumb brushed over the bottom lip of his lover then before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to his lips. "Besides, we both know it'll never happen."

"But you want it to." Seth interrupted the older male, pulling back and turning to look over at the sleeping man on the opposite side of the room. It was wrong to talk about their friend this way, but the two lovers refused to part from their lunatic, he was their best friend no matter what. "It's okay, Ro. I can take it. Just admit it, please. I hate being lied to. You love him. It's him you wanna be with but you're stuck with me. I get it because I want someone else, too. I just don't think that'll ever happen. I got lucky that you even came around to asking me out instead, but it's time we both stop lying to ourselves. We don't want each other. Right?"

The older man wanted nothing more than to end this conversation but Seth had a point. Shifting in the bed, he pulled away from Seth to sit up and turned to look over at Dean. "I've always had it in for him. I know he'll probably never feel the same, but I'd do anything for that boy. I would for you, too. Just not in that way, you know?"

The jealousy that built up in Seth had grown to full on hate by now, but he couldn't do that to Dean. It wasn't his fault. They'd all rather he stayed oblivious to the way they were or what they truly thought considering the one time Seth had crossed the line with the blond. Their relationship had never fully returned to normal after that. And the younger man sort of resented him for it. But again, he couldn't blame Dean. The other man wasn't raised like they all were. He'd been alone and abandoned all his life, so he was more closed off and didn't bother listening to gossip nor did he care to date around the work place. "It's fine, Ro. You don't gotta explain it to me. I know how you feel. Trust me. I'm just sick of lying about us. We have to end this. It's never going to work. I get mad just seeing how you look at him. You want him, go for it. As for me, well, I got my eyes on someone. I just need to figure out how to get to him."

"Well, who is it?" An eyebrow raised as the older man asked Seth who he was interested in, trying like hell to remember a time he saw the younger man making googly eyes at someone other than him.

"Randy." The younger man looked down as he said it, fingers picking at the sheet on the mattress. He knew it was weird to be attracted to someone they considered an enemy, but he couldn't help himself. Randy Orton was one attractive bastard.

"Seriously? After the shit he's been pullin' you wanna go off and bang the guy? C'mon Seth. He's poison and you know it. He hates all of us. Me the most. And he's gonna do anything he can to hurt us. I don't want you hurt, but I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Just… be careful, alright?"

Seth nodded, not attempting to reply to the concerns of his boyfriend, well… ex. He knew it was wrong to want to sleep with the enemy, but deep down he knew what it would bring him. He wanted security, he wanted a spot at the top and this was his way towards gold. He just knew it. *****

* * *

_**T**_he memory that started it all crossed his mind as he knocked on the Viper's door, arms folded over his chest and his bags sitting to the side by his feet. Of course, Randy made him wait. And in that time frame, Seth had time to think about all the shit that led him to this point. He'd gone from being with Randy Orton to doing his bidding and getting laid, but it also opened a door to abusive tendencies that the older man hadn't started showing until he couldn't get what he wanted. Hell, the two toned man couldn't even understand what was so important about Dean for Randy to become this obsessed nor did it make sense that it would hurt Roman. The two obviously would never be together. Why was it so important? He'd asked the other man before and came up empty handed, promises of 'It will all makes sense eventually' made, but still nothing.

All he continued to say was, 'Get those two together. I need it to be a thing. You said they liked each other, so what the fuck is taking so long?' Truth was, Seth wasn't sure. Dean was stubborn and though Roman liked him, he'd never get past the idea that being with a man that way was something he wanted for himself. He wasn't into relationships and he wasn't into giving up his control and being around Roman long enough he just knew he'd have to eventually.

As days became weeks, though, things started to come around. There had been a date and even though it had been a lie at first, he noticed Dean slowly starting to crack under the pressure and thoughts. He'd been there the day Randy planted that seed in the blond's mind, the person he'd been speaking to over the phone at the time it happened. But he still wasn't sure if it was going to work. Dean was one stubborn son of a bitch.

The door practically flew open to reveal a half-naked and glistening man, a towel clinging to his loosely, Seth having to lick at his lips as they suddenly became dry. "Jesus…"

Randy smirked, leaning over to take the bags and tossed them to the side as he now reached for Seth by his hair to pull him into the room, a kick to the door to shut it before he pinned the younger man against it. Clothes were shred just as quickly, Randy was never one to waste time. A hand gripped at the younger man's chin roughly to bring him into a deep, hungry kiss as the other roamed down over sculpted abs and the light trail of hair against his lover's skin.

Seth moaned out in surprise, the actions of the older man something he was slowly getting used to, but he enjoyed the rushed scene playing out each and every time. His own hands moved to pull off the towel around the older man's waist, the material pooling to the floor at their feet along with the rest of Seth's clothes. Fingers traced and glided over muscular chest down toned stomach before wrapping around the older man's hardened flesh. Hearing the groan, he was urged to continue with steady strokes.

Before either had much of a chance to continue, they were off towards the bed, Seth being thrown down onto the mattress like a rag doll as Randy moved to hover over him. Large hands moved to pull and tug any part of the younger he could to get him into the perfect position. If it was one thing that he liked about Randy, it was his need to get to the point without much of anything. He was all hands and mouth then, the feel of hard cock against the younger man's ass causing him to whine. "Fuck me, please."

"Shut up." It was all Randy said as he moved away to grab the bottle of lube from his suitcase and quickly began to apply a good amount to the both of them. There was no other form of prepping done as Randy lined his cock with Seth's entry and pushed in without much warning. He was just as quick to get to a fast enough pace that the sounds of their bodies coming together echoed off the walls in loud claps, as well as Seth's moans.

His hands were pinned above his head as the older man continued to have his way with the two toned man, body twisting and writhing underneath the larger male that was showing no mercy drilling into the younger man's hole. Seth whimpered and cried out, teeth gritting together as the pain and pleasure mixed within him. But he was given no time to enjoy the moment as Randy moved them into another position suddenly, flipping to meet his demands as he moved onto his hands and knees and spread his legs just right.

Randy moved again, slamming back into the younger man with force as he pounded away at Seth from behind. Hands smacked and gripped at perfectly round ass cheeks harshly, the jolt of the smack causing Seth to arch his back and the older man's length to trigger his prostate. He cried out, a hand reaching down to grab at his untouched cock, squeezing and pulling on the hard flesh to stroke himself as tight heat hugged the older man's thick cock for dear life. "Oh, f-fuck! Right there!"

"Don't touch yet, baby." Large hands wrapped around the younger man's throat then, squeezing his airway as he commanded him to stop stroking himself. Seth whimpered and gasped for air as he let go, teeth clamping down onto his bottom lip when he returned the hand to the previous position it had been and gripped bedsheets instead. Randy smiled, one hand moving to take the place Seth's had been around his cock. Again he was teased, a thumb running over the slit to spread the bead of precum from the younger man around the head as he squeezed the shaft.

Seth shuddered, a weak moan escaping him as he sent his hips back into the older man and begged for more. "P-Please.. Randy. Let me cum.. Fuck, please!"

Randy continued his actions for as long as he could until he, too, couldn't handle it anymore and began to pump his hand over the younger man's weeping cock. "Cum with me, baby boy." The older man commanded as he moved his hips in time with his hand, the familiar pooling within his belly becoming too much for him. He gave one last thrust and with a loud groan he exploded deep within the two-toned man's abused hole.

Seth cried out as warmth radiated throughout him, his body shaking and shivering, his own release triggered by Randy's. Spurts of cum spilled from the young man against Randy's hand and the bed, muscles clenching tightly and his toes curling before he fell against the bed on his belly. Randy soon followed suit; both men physically spent.

* * *

"How come you want them together, Randy? I don't get it.. I mean, I know they deserve to be hurt for what they did to me and well.. I know how much you hate Roman, but why do they need to be together for?" Seth traced an unknown pattern into the older man's sweat covered chest as the two lay in bed, brown eyes looking up innocently into the icy blue gaze.

Randy sighed and moved his head against the pillow, his own fingers trailing up and down the younger man's spine. "You said the big guy is in love with Dean, right? I just figure, he's hurting you by being with you and shit when all he wants is the other guy. So why not put them together finally? After that, I work some charm on the blond one and he'll fall into my bed. I fuck him and then it will ruin their happiness 'cause there's no chance in hell that will be forgivable in Roman's eyes. It would break his heart. Meanwhile, you and I will be happy in our own little world and on top of the mountain while those two try to put their crappy lives back together."

Seth chewed on his lip some as he tried to put it all together in his mind, nodding finally. "It just seems like a lot to do. But I understand it and I can't wait for it to finally work."

The two men smiled and kissed then, Randy pulling Seth on top of him as hands moved to rest over the perfectly shaped backside. "You worry too much, baby. Don't go getting soft on me now. We're almost there. I promise.. It will work out for us in the long run, okay?"

Again the younger man nodded, leaning in to place a kiss to Randy's chest. "Fine. But I better get some gold out of this.." Seth grinned, pressing his lips to Randy's with a chuckle.

"Demanding little shit.. But, yeah. I'll talk to Hunter about you. I know he likes you, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

With the promises made, the two were content. All they had to do now was get the other part of their plan into motion.


	8. Chapter 7

The second Seth was gone, Dean sighed heavily. As much as he'd wanted to be nice and help out a friend in need, there was just something wrong with the entire situation. Why would Randy leave the younger man on the side of the road? Why the hell would he go back to him after that either? So many questions and he knew that if he bothered to dig further that it might blow up in his face, so he chose against it – for now.

"You okay, Dean?" The booming voice of his best friend Roman filed the silence, a look of concern on the Samoan's face.

"Yeah, why?" Of course, he wasn't telling the truth, but the things plaguing his mind other than Seth and Randy were things he didn't wish to talk about with Roman just yet.

"'Cause you look like shit. And I can tell you got something going on in that head of yours, so spill. What's wrong?" Roman moved then to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, fingers sliding through messy blond tresses playfully.

Dean stalled and chewed on his lower lip quietly. His heart raced with the idea of actually bringing up how the other felt about him and what he was thinking, but instead he chose to go with Seth and avoid the topic once more. "I just—Randy. He's a real dick to Seth. I get he likes the guy and I get that things between us aren't the best, but why him? He deserves better, fuck, man."

Roman bowed his head and nodded in agreement. If only he could confess as to why Seth had left and joined the 'dark side', as they all put it, but if he did then he'd risk Dean pushing him away entirely and he sure as hell didn't want that. A hand reached out to pat the younger man on the back, "It's his choice, Dean. We just gotta be there for him when he needs us and hope for the best, y'know? I'm sure it'll be okay..."

"How can you be so sure? I never trusted that motherfucker and he's not proving me wrong one bit. What if he tries to get Seth to go against us? I mean, he already kinda did. And you know, sometimes—I swear to fuck it feels like he enjoys hitting me so much. Did I do something to him?" Dean looked up at Roman quizzically, shifting to prop himself up on elbows.

"N-No, you didn't. I did." It was all that Roman could say without going more into detail about it all. He didn't have the heart to tell him exactly why things went sour between them all.

"Oh…" Dean already sort of knew the answer from the way that Roman acted, but he didn't push the subject for fear of actually being right. "Well, I hope it all fixes itself soon 'cause I can't take much more of this abuse. I'm sick of it. I wanna move the hell on."

"And you will. We all will. It's just going to take some time, Dean. You just focus on you and let me worry about everything else. Alright?" Roman smiled reassuringly, a hand gripping at Dean's shoulder firmly.

There was a spark of electricity from the touch, the both of them visibly affected by it, but neither did a thing to stop it. They just stared at one another silently.

Dean swallowed thickly as he stared up into the older man's gaze, feeling a tightness deep in his belly. His throat and mouth were suddenly dry, his tongue coming out over his lips then.

Roman felt all of it just as badly, the want to kiss the younger man so strong that he had to claw into his closed fist to cause himself pain.

Finally, Dean managed to pull away and got to his feet to go into the mini fridge for a beer. "D-Do you want one..?" He croaked out, clearing his throat as he twisted the cap off a bottle and tossed back a good portion before grabbing another for Roman.

Roman sighed when the other pulled away, large hands rubbing over his face. "Yeah..." It could have easily have been his chance to show Dean just how he felt, but there was just too much at risk. Dean wasn't right and well, Roman didn't want to push him or scare him away and it was a known fact that if Dean were ever pushed he ran away.

Taking another swig from his beer, Dean handed Roman the unopened one then moved to stand by the window looking out at the city. It was nice to have something else to look at other than Roman. Especially when all he wanted to do was kiss the other man. It was crazy how badly he'd wanted to do it, too. Maybe it was what Randy had said getting to him or maybe it really was him, he wasn't sure, but he was determined not to let it rule his life. There were far more important things than kissing people to worry about.

"So, I know we're not gonna be teaming together anymore and all, but if you ever want to just go work out and shit... we can." Roman smiled, taking a drink from the beer he'd been given. He was trying to change the subject and lighten the mood from the tension that he suddenly felt. He couldn't be sure if Dean was uncomfortable or what, but he also couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Okay. Sounds cool." Dean finally spoke up, turning to look the other in the eye. He took another long swig before walking back over to sit on the opposite bed facing the older man, his hands resting over his lap and tapping fingers against his jeans. "And maybe we can go out to the bars like we used to. Just 'cause we're broken up as a group doesn't mean I gotta lose my drinking buddy, right?" Dean smirked, but it was short lived as a frown set in its place. He hated that they weren't going to be as close as before, memories of his past still a sore spot for him. He hated being alone.

Roman noticed the shift in Dean's mood, reaching out to get his attention with a hand over the other man's. "Hey… Don't do that to yourself, you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what happens between us all, I'm your bro for life. Understand?"

Dean swallowed back and nodded, another sip of his beer as he looked up with a small smile. No matter what ever went on between the two, they were as close as two people could be and it was something that Dean loved about having Roman in his life. No matter how difficult he was being to himself, Roman was there to remind him that he deserved good things in his life. "Yeah, I get it. Me too…"

* * *

A few hours later and quite a number of beers in, the two men laughed like a couple of real hyenas at a memory they shared once a while back. Dean held his stomach as he sat up and busted out in a fit of silent giggles, Roman laughing even more at the younger man's reaction. He reached out to pat the other's back as he too sat up now, setting his beer off to the side.

Trying to finish the story, Dean heaved with every word he spoke, trying to calm himself down, but it was no use. He continued to laugh, a hand gripping Roman's leg for support. "Oh, man..." He took in a much needed breath now, still laughing a little but not as much as before. "Shit. That was funny."

"Yeah it was." Roman chuckled softly, his eyes focused on Dean's face intently already having acknowledged the hand against his thigh. He was smirking now, realizing that Dean wasn't aware of it just yet, but he was thankful for the accidental touch because it created an opening for them to brush the subject weighing heavy on his mind. The older man casually let his hand slide over Dean's then, linking his fingers with the younger man's. "Dean..."

One minute they were laughing and now he turned to look as their hands were together, swallowing hard as he looked up when his name was spoken with the husky tone. "M'sorry." Dean slurred out, turning more to face the older man. He hadn't meant to touch Roman, but his subconscious obviously had other things in mind.

"No, shh. S'okay. C'mere." Roman whispered out, tugging the blond by his hand up and closer.

Dean was surprised with how willingly he moved up into Roman's lap, knees resting on either side of the older man as he settled himself down.

The two gazed upon each other quietly for a good while, Dean's hands holding onto either side of Roman's shoulders as the other man's hands gripped Dean's hips.

They tested the waters for a bit longer before Roman leaned in slowly, hoping to God that Dean wouldn't pull away. Thankfully for him, Dean simply closed his eyes and let Roman do as he pleased.

Dean hesitated for a moment as their lips connected, but he quickly slid his fingers back to tangle in dark locks as he moved his lips against Roman's.

It was Dean who moaned first, Roman's tongue taking the opportunity to slip into the younger man's mouth to explore the new territory. He was pleased when Dean's tongue moved against his own not a few moments after.

The kiss was slow and sloppy, both men gripping at the other's hair tightly as their tongues battled for dominance.

Roman finally dared himself to push further now, a hand sliding down the younger man's backside to rest at the small of Dean's back bringing Dean's hips closer to his own.

Hands pressed against the Samoan's chest then, pulling back from the kiss. Dean's head was spinning and he needed to catch a breath, but the closeness had brought him back to reality when he felt the older man's erection against him. Shaking his head, Dean moved away to sit beside the older man. "I can't, Ro."

Roman sighed, biting his lip for a moment before he nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just... I want you, Dean. So fuckin' bad. But I get it. Trust me, I do." Had it been him in Dean's position, he'd be just as hesitant to let go and let someone else take over him.

"I want you, too, actually..." Dean looked down at his hands over his lap for a moment as he admitted it finally. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, finally letting the words out. It was real now. He knew that he wanted Roman. He just wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. "I keep thinking about it and... the more I do, the more I want you. I just don't know if I'm ready for _that_ yet..."

Roman smiled, moving his arm around the younger man as he hugged him closely. "I"m not askin' you to let me fuck you right here and now, you know. I got all the time in the world to wait on you for that stuff. We can take this as slow as you want, okay? Just not too slow 'cause I've been waiting on your ass for a few good years and shit..." Roman joked, winking to the other man as he hugged him tightly.

"Let me think about it first, alright? I mean, kissing is fine. I just need to think about everything else. I don't want to lose you and if I disappoint you then you'd be mad and leave me."

"Hey. No. Wait a minute. No one's leaving no one, Dean. If you don't want me then fine. I'll get over it eventually. I mean, it would suck, but I'm not gonna just ditch you over being rejected. I love your ass, fool. You know that." Roman pulled back to look at the younger man, his voice serious now as he tried to make the other see that no matter what he'd stick around. Even if it meant putting his feelings on the back burner. As difficult as it would be, he'd do it for Dean.


	9. Chapter 8

The words fell from the Samoan's lips like a prayer, but all he could hear was the sound of his own blood that pulsed loudly in his head. This was wrong on so many levels. He wasn't used to being pinned up against the wall like this and he sure as hell wasn't used to Roman being so goddamn handsy with him like this neither. Yeah, they'd kissed a few times, but nothing more and he'd been promised that he had time to warm up to the idea. Strangely enough, though, Dean liked it. His hands were pinned against the wall and above his head, Roman's face was just inches away from his and those fucking lips- So close he could bite them, but he wouldn't move. Not yet, anyway. "Roman, please... I-I can't. This isn't... I-I-I'm..."

Lips connected with opposing twin flesh then, Dean's body pushing up into the older man as the two kissed slowly. Suddenly he moaned, fingers clawing and twisting at the air as he attempted to free his wrists from the Samoan's grasp but it was no use. He was locked in and well, he was enjoying the kiss more than he'd ever thought he would. So much so that he could feel the twitch of his dick as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Fuck, Ro, please..." The blond mumbled against the older man's lips, tongue sliding out against him. "Please..." He'd never heard himself sound so needy. He was practically reduced to a common whore.

The Samoan smirked, pulling back to look at the younger man. The gleam in his eyes letting him know that he'd enjoyed every second of the kiss as well as being pinned against the wall the way he was. And he wanted more. So much more. "Please, what? Tell me what you need, baby boy..."

Dean whined then, twisting to get free from the bigger man's grasp again so he could take control, but it was just pointless. "Goddammit, Ro. I wanna touch you. Fuck."

Just then, Roman let the younger man's hands go but instead he took hold of Dean's hips with a tight grip and held him close.

Dean's hands moved to grip at the larger male's biceps as he was brought closer, his body flush against Roman's and now he'd become very aware of how badly the older man wanted him. Blue eyes widened as they looked directly into greyish blues, swallowing hard as the intense gaze damn near made his knees give out right then and there.

Roman smirked while his arms were snaking their way around Dean's lean waist to bring the other even closer, purposefully rubbing against him. He wanted Dean to know just how badly he wanted to have him, to know just how serious he was about taking good care of him and by that look in the younger man's eyes, he just knew that it was working.

But Dean took his time. Hands moved to feel, study, and really explore the older man's muscular physique. Slowly those same hands began to roam lower, all confidence coming to a stop just at the line of his waistband. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't touch him_ there_. If he did, there would be no turning back. He knew he'd want more, he knew he'd never stop wanting more and it fucking scared him.

But Roman coaxed him into it, long and pale fingers gently brushing over the head of hardened cock.

"Ro..." It was all Dean could say then, his fingers finding that confidence now as they slid lower over the outline of the shaft and down further to grope at his balls through the denim. The action earned him a groan from the Samoan, large hands grabbing at his ass roughly. He gasped, his own hand finding it's way up to pop the button of Roman's jeans then tugged at the zipper soon after. He was tempted to hesitate, but instead pushed his hand into the jeans and against the boxers repeating the same actions he had just a few moments ago. Before he knew it, Dean found himself stroking the older man along, lips working on his neck to leave a mark. He moaned out, every inch of him lit ablaze. He wanted the older man and he wanted him now, but he was afraid to say it.

"Stop fighting it, Dean. Just... let it take you where it needs to. The more you think, the less fun we'll have..." Roman whispered into the blond's ear before kissing it, working over the earlobe teasingly. He moved to turn Dean around, again pulling him closer and ground his hips against his backside. It was all he could do to show him just how good he'd feel and it seemed to work from the way Dean squirmed against him, ass pushing back into him the way he'd knew it would. "Good boy." Roman's hands moved to undo the blond's jeans then, tugging them down just enough that he could slide a hand into his boxers, large fingers wrapping around the hardened flesh. A thumb spread out the precum over the tip then he began to stroke the younger, lips once more going to work on Dean's neck.

"Oh, f-fuck-" Dean groaned out, hand reaching back to grip the back of Roman's neck to bring him forward into a hungry side kiss. His tongue pushed into the Samoan's mouth in a bout for dominance that was quickly won. The least Roman could do was give Dean that kiss, his arms keeping the younger man in place as he gave him the pleasure he knew was craved. The sweet sounds were enough to keep him going, too. He'd never heard such a beautiful thing come out of Dean's mouth. It had always been mumbles and growls, grunts or curse words, but this? No, this was fucking perfect.

"Bed. Now. Move." Roman finally broke the kiss and ordered the other to move towards the bed, his hand squeezing at Dean's shaft when he'd stopped to keep the contact but needing to get the younger man onto his back so he could worship that perfectly sculpted body properly.

Dean did exactly as he was told, stepping slowly and carefully towards the bed over on the other side of the hotel room, keeping his body close to Roman's as possible until he was shoved face first onto the bed and hips were pulled back against the other man. He could feel the Samoan's erection against his ass now and it sent a shiver through his spine that pulsed against his aching cock. The sound that escaped due to the feeling one that he was almost embarrassed by. He'd never heard himself sound that way in his entire life, almost ashamed of how fucking desperate he was becoming.

"Goddamn, do you know how fuckin' sweet you sound makin' all that noise? Fuck, baby..." Roman's hands smoothed over the blond's ass, easing the younger man onto the bed before he guided him to turn onto his back so he could look up at him. "Hold on, I need to get somethin'." Roman moved towards his bag quickly, digging through it until he'd found what he needed, taking his spot now between Dean's legs. He leaned over the bed then, holding onto the blond's gaze as he coated his fingers in lube, his hand reaching down to find and tease Dean's ass.

Dean arched up against the Samoan, grabbing his shoulders to hold him up. He was a bit uneasy about what was coming and it showed in his face, but he knew by how gentle Roman was that he'd be okay.

"Shh, just relax. Okay? Lay back down. C'mon, baby." Roman moved to help the younger man back onto the bed, leaning in to kiss him softly. He was never one to coddle someone through something like this before, but he knew it was Dean's first time letting someone touch him this way. "Do you trust me?"

He pulled back from the kiss to stare up at the older man, taking in his words and nodding. Of course he trusted him, he was just afraid of the fact that he would like what was about to happen. "Yeah, I do." Sighing heavily, the blond tried to will his body to relax, his face scrunching as the finger breached him. "Oh, holy... fuck!" Dean breathed out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard as he felt the older man slowly sliding in until he was practically knuckle deep.

"Feel good, baby?" Roman couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he watched the younger man for his reaction, gently slipping back out only to drive the single digit back into him a second time. The way Dean clung to him was overwhelming, the feeling sent directly to his cock. He couldn't wait to be inside of the other man, but as all things took time - Roman had to be patient. There was no point in rushing this, Dean was already giving into him beautifully. Rushing would only make him push away and he didn't want that.

Dean moaned out as the larger man continued to use his hand, his own trailing over hard muscle on his own body to add to the stimulation. "Fuck. More. Gimme more, Ro... Please."

The older man nodded, his free hand coming up to cup the side of Dean's face. "I got you, baby boy. Just lay back and relax. I'll take care of you. I promise."

And so Dean did as he was told, hands falling back against the mattress as he lay there and took in a deep breath. Soon as he relaxed, Roman slipped the second digit into him earning an even louder groan from the younger man. He bit down on his lower lip to keep the sounds at bay, but it was just too good to ignore. He pleaded with Roman for more, tight muscle clenching around the digits as the settled deep within his channel. Shifting his body up, Dean reached out for a handful of the older man's dark locks bringing him in eagerly to kiss him. He moaned against the Samoan's mouth then feeling the digits starting to move suddenly.

Roman moved skillfully in an attempt to prepare the younger man for his sizable length, it was a terrible thought that he'd be the first considering the girth, but he'd have it no other way. Dean was his, no one else's. Dean was his for the taking as it should have been. He'd waited this long and he wasn't going to take any chances. The sound that escaped those pretty pink lips as Roman added a third digit said it all, Dean was enjoying himself. It was a good sign. He'd waited forever for this and now there was no going back. Roman would never be able to stay away now and why should he? The blond was who he wanted in his life, who he chose to want to care about; love. He knew it was going to be difficult considering how stubborn the younger man was, but he was breaking down those walls in record time. He had no doubt that he'd get it done eventually.

To think that he hadn't even felt the larger man's cock inside of him yet and he was already reduced to a fit of moans and groans. It was unreal to him how he'd switched so fast from unsure of what he wanted - to wanting all of Roman. His body moved just right against the older man, his own hands working to add the extra stimulation wherever it could be reached. Blue eyes never left the Samoan's as the two moved together, silent begging from the blond finally being acknowledged as Roman slowly came to a stop to remove his clothes. Dean's eyes took in every inch of tanned and toned physique as it was revealed to him, tongue slicking over dry lips. The man was perfect. The way his hair cascaded over broad shoulders, the ink over his flesh that he'd loved so much, muscles flexing and moving as he removed the last bit of clothing and worked some lube onto his cock. Dean shifted to prop himself up on elbows so he could watch it all, his heart racing as Roman finally moved closer to him on the bed. This was it. No turning back.

"You ready for me...?" Roman spoke huskily, leaning down to place a sweet kiss to the younger man's lips. "Lay back down and take some deep breaths, baby boy."

Hands moved to hold either side of Roman's face then, kissing him more fervently than the older man had. He was nervous now, the kiss doing nothing to help his thoughts, but as he pulled away and was coaxed to lay back down he began to take in a deep breath, eyes closing as he tried to remain calm. He knew it was coming, no use in fighting it. His legs were brought up then, moving to adjust to the correct position to give Roman full access to him. He could feel the bulbous head against his hole, hands gripping at the sheets tightly. He could hear the older man's voice again, simply nodding because he hadn't really heard what was said over his own heart racing and breathing and then he felt it.

* * *

Roman smacked a hand over Dean's thigh to wake him, amused by the sleeping man in the backseat of the rental they'd been in. "Hey.. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We're here." He'd driven all night, getting them to the next hotel after another rough night. Dean had fought Randy yet again and it wore him out enough that the second he lay in the backseat he was out. It warmed Roman's heart to see the sleeping mess in the back, having reached back to stroke the messy blond locks before he'd taken off. It was peaceful driving to the next town that way, but to his surprise the younger man seemed to be having quite the dream. The Samoan could've sworn that he'd heard moaning, but he shrugged it off and gave Dean his privacy. The last thing he wanted to do was drive the other away bothering him about a dream he was having. It still amused the hell out of him though.

"Wha- Huh?" Dean woke at the sound of Roman's voice, groaning loudly. He'd felt like he'd been hit by a bus the way his body felt when he sat up, hands rubbing over his face and the sleep from his eyes. He became more alert when he'd felt the faint wetness against his boxers, drool trailing down over the side of his face and his neck. Small bits of the dream were flashing through his mind then, feeling the heat to his cheeks immediately. He looked down and away from the eyes in the rear view mirror shamefully, realizing what his mind had done as he'd slept.

Roman looked back into the mirror and smirked, "What's the matter, Dean? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Of course, Roman knew exactly what had happened. He' heard enough of the younger man's sleep talking to know that he'd been having a very vivid wet dream only he couldn't tell who it had been about as the blond moaning out a name, but it hadn't been clear enough to make sense of.

"Nothin', I drooled all over myself like a real prince. That's all." Dean wiped at his face again to add to the statement, trying to push the images from his mind. He'd never had a dream quite like that in years and before then, it hadn't ever been about a man like Roman. Suddenly he felt sick, wondering if he'd let it slip in his sleep that he'd been dreaming about sex with his best friend. He hoped to God that the older man hadn't heard him or else he'd push him into sharing and he just couldn't do that. What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

Dean held his bags on his own, refusing to let Roman help him despite the bad beating he'd taken. He had to add some distance between the two as he straightened his thoughts out. He knew he was attracted to Roman, but this was... This was different. This was desire.. or was it just his mind letting things get to him. Randy's words and the kiss he'd shared with Roman. It all made sense to him. He was being pushed into the idea. Or at least, he wanted to believe he was. There was no way in hell he'd want to be turned into that version of himself in his dream. He looked like a damn fool on his knees and begging. Like a weak little bitch. Shaking his head, the blond stepped into their hotel room first and tossed his bags on whatever bed came first then turned to Roman. "I'm gonna shower. Be back in a little." Before the other could respond, he pulled clothes out of his bag and then locked himself in the bathroom.

Roman knew now that something was wrong with Dean, but to keep from ruining their day he'd keep to himself and let the younger man work it out on his own hoping that things would blow over by the end of the night. Until then, Roman busied himself with setting up his bed and his belongings then turned on the tv to flip through channels. By the time Jon came back out, he seemed a little more relaxed, but the younger man avoided eye contact with his best friend.

"I'm gonna head out with Renee for a while. You good to go to the arena on your own? I'll.. see you later." The blond finally looked up to see the surprise on Roman's face, turning again to pack a bag so he wouldn't need to come back to the room later.

Nodding, the Samoan didn't even bother moving as he replied. "Sure, man. Everything okay..?"

Dean shrugged, a hand rubbing over the back of his neck. "Everything's fine. I just need some air and Renee wanted to go eat, so I figured I'd go with her. I'll see you, uh.. tonight. Later." Quickly, Dean pulled his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his things then darted out the door. The faster he got away the better. And with Renee, he didn't have to pretend like things were okay. He could just talk and she'd listen to every word he said then give him an unbiased opinion. And if not, he'd just be glad to have some company that wasn't Roman.


End file.
